


Bike Ride of Doom

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oblivious!Hotch, Oblivious!Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like riding a bike. Figuring out what he wanted in life was as easy as looking at what was already there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bike Ride of Doom

**Author's Note:**

> Not a crossover with Bones but Seely Booth is mentioned.

Aaron wanted to shove a bike up Dave’s ass. It had been horrible. The whole day had been horrible. What had started out as a ride had ended up with coffee at DuPont Circle and then dinner at a tiny restaurant. He hadn’t been able to keep the conversation going. This was why he didn’t want to date again. He was happy and content with his life. 

Haley was gone but that didn’t mean that he was lonely. He had friends, he had family, and he had Jack. The door to his apartment was locked but that was a given. He unlocked and opened the door to find exactly what he expected. Jack was at the coffee table, on the floor, working on his homework with Reid sitting beside him. 

Jessica had plans that night and it hadn’t been too hard to convince Reid to come over to take over for her, especially when it was brought to his attention that Jack had homework that Reid could help him with. Neither male paid him an attention as he let himself in. In fact, Reid was the only one who looked up. He gave Aaron his little wave and then his focus was back on Jack. 

A quick glance showed that Jack’s homework was almost done. Jack enjoyed doing homework with Reid, especially science and math. It was all stuff that Aaron could help him with and he had for a long time before they’d come across Reid in a museum and the young man had given Jack a tour with better facts than the other tour. The next time that Jack had gotten stuck on homework, he’d wanted to call Reid. Nothing stopped him from demanding Reid’s help.

An hour after arriving, Reid had left with the promise to always come over and help if he was in town. When Reid was out of town, it was over the phone help.

Aaron took a seat on the couch right beside where Reid was sitting on the floor. It was comfortable and familiar. 

“Hungry?” Reid asked. He pointed at something on the book that Jack was looking at and then turned to look at Aaron. “Jack and I were going to decide dinner when the project is done. He wants Chinese and I want pizza. Maybe you can be the deciding factor.”

Aaron chuckled. He’d not eaten much of his dinner, too keyed up at the horribleness of the date to even think about it. 

“Well both sound pretty good to me. Why don’t we do both? Jack and I can go get pizza around the corner and you can go get some Won Tons and…” Aaron looked at Jack.

“Coconut shrimp,” Jack supplied as he finished his sentence. He set down his pencil and handed the paper to Reid to look over. Aaron smiled at how easy Jack got along with Reid. Cases proved that the Reid Effect was still there but it seemed that when it came to BAU kids and pets it was broke. Dave’s dog loved Reid; sometimes it seemed more than he liked his owner. Henry adored his Godfather and Jack loved his Uncle Spencer. 

“See we can do this buffet style.”

“No fish on the pizza,” Reid said as he handed the paper back to Jack with a large smile on his face. “It’s perfect Jack. Let’s get your homework cleaned up and get ready and then we can go get dinner. And if you are quick, I’ll get an order of sweet donuts as well.”

“Yea!” Jack said as he started to put his papers up in his folder to take to school on Monday. The books the two of them had been using were placed back on the bookshelf that was just at Jack’s height. It was all the books he used to work on homework, books that Reid had gotten for him to use on homework. The books helped Jack look things up on his own and is made him independent to some degree. At first Aaron had been a little upset but as time had gone by, he’d seen how much confidence it had given Jack. Confidence that Aaron hadn’t even noticed that Jack had been lacking. 

“You are so good with him,” Aaron said as he patted Reid’s shoulder. Reid looked up at him with slightly shocked eyes. “Is that how your mom was with you?”

“Yea.” Reid smiled and it was a smile that only his mother ever got. It’s how Aaron knew the few times that Reid would answer a call, even when it wasn’t a good thing to because they were working on a case. He’d look at the caller ID and then that smile would grace his face. Aaron never interrupted him on those calls. Never.

“Then he’s lucky to have you help him.”

“Still makes me guilty that he wants me more than you.”

“I’m there for reading homework and our nightly reading. You get to help him with the hard stuff.” Aaron smiled down at him and Reid just laughed. At Jack’s age there wasn’t hard anything in his homework, still as time went on, it would get harder and Aaron liked the thought of Reid helping Jack with homework throughout high school.

When dinner was brought back, Reid and Jack both decided they liked sitting on the floor so they ate there while Aaron took his spot on the couch. The small pizza was divided up and the Chinese was passed around. It was simple. It was easy. Aaron was reaching for a sweet donut when it hit him. He nearly dropped the dessert. He was happier here in his house on a not date with Reid and Jack than he had been out on an actual date with Beth. 

Dinner, talking, companionship that all a date was. Had he and Reid been dating and hadn’t known it? Pushing the thought from his mind, Aaron focused on Jack as the boy asked Reid question after question about the movie they were watching on TV. 

Aaron distracted himself for the entire length of the movie and up until he walked out of Jack’s room after putting the boy down. Reid was cleaning up the plates when he came back into the kitchen.

“You don’t have to clean up. You gave up your evening to babysit, you don’t need to clean.”

“It’s three plates, forks, and cups, Hotch. It’s not going to kill me.” 

Reid was at home in Aaron’s home. He felt comfortable enough to clean up dishes. He stayed over on nights that the weather was bad or it ran too late by the time that Aaron got home. While he’d been on the date with Beth, he’d thought of Reid. What Reid would think of the coffee? What Reid would think of the meal? What tidbits Reid knew of the places they were at. 

“So you didn’t have a good date?” Reid asked as he turned after emptying the sink of water. The dishes were done and in the strainer. He leaned against the sink, grabbing his mug of coffee so he could take a drink. 

“There was nothing there. My mind kept wandering and I just…” Aaron trailed off. He saw the smile on Reid’s face.

“Yea, I know that feeling. Happened on my last date as well.” 

Aaron didn’t know that Reid went on dates. The young man never talked of going on dates but given that if Morgan knew he would jump on him like a rabid dog. The clink of a mug drew Aaron’s gaze back to him. Reid had finished his coffee and was moving to the living room. 

Reid stopped as he was winding his scarf around his neck. “The funny thing is that Morgan actually approached me the other day and asked if you and I were dating. I admit that I laughed for a minute before I figured out that he was serious.” Reid’s back was to him but he turned as he finished winding his scarf. He stopped.

“I left my date early so that I could get back here and spend the night with you and Jack,” Aaron admitted as Reid just stared at him. “I thought about you nearly the entire time we were out for coffee and then out at dinner.”

“You thought about me?”

“Missing your rambling and little facts.” Aaron kept his eyes locked with Reid’s as the other man’s eyes just widened as he talked.

“I wanted to spend my last date talking to you about newest paper I read about narcissism. There was a guy at the table next to us who reminded me so much of the epitome of classic narcissism.” 

“So have we been dating?” Aaron asked. Reid shrugged but it wasn’t in a brush off. He really didn’t know the answer to question. 

“Yes.” 

Aaron turned to see Jack in the hallway. He had his glass in his hand that was usually on his bedside with water in it. Aaron hadn’t noticed that it was empty.

“Jack?” Reid asked.

“What do you mean, buddy?” 

“Daddy, you and Uncle Spencer have been dating for almost a year.” Jack filled his glass with water using the small stool that was in the kitchen for that reason and then went back to his bedroom. 

Aaron and Reid were left standing there, staring at where the boy had left the room. A year was how long Reid had been coming over to help Jack with homework. It was around that time that Aaron had started to looking forward to spending evenings with Reid and Jack. Dinners together, as a family, when in town had become the center of his life and he hadn’t noticed it. 

“Well, fuck,” Reid said. 

Aaron spun. That was not a word he expected to come out of the genius’s mouth. He didn’t think he’d ever heard that word out of his mouth, at least in English. 

“How can two intelligent men like you and me be dating for a year and not notice it but Morgan and Jack do?” Reid was still standing there with his coat and scarf on. He looked utterly shocked. 

“Forest for the trees?” Aaron answered. Filling a tumbler with scotch was the only thing he could think of at the moment. He filled a second for Reid who seemed to magically appear at his side to take it and threw it back before filling a second for himself. Aaron did the same. Both only took small sips of the second. “You can have the pullout tonight. Thank God it’s only Sunday tomorrow.”

“Sure.” Reid unwound his scarf and tugged off his coat hanging both up. 

“Dave talked me into pursuing things with Beth.”

“The talk of the bicycle at the meeting.” 

“How could he miss it as well?”

“Unless he was setting you up?” Reid was staring off at a point on the wall to the left of Aaron’s head. He had his thinking face on. Aaron let him think. He had his own to do. He hadn’t kissed a man in a long time. A brief stint in college when he and Haley had broken up for nearly two years. He hadn’t ever thought consciously about Reid in a sexual manner. Now he was and he wasn’t sure he could cut it off. 

Reid drained the last of his scotch and set the glass down before he stepped up to Aaron. He grabbed Aaron by the face and pulled him in for a kiss. Aaron let Reid lead the kiss up until Reid’s lips parted and then he dove in. Reid tasted of sweet coffee and the bitter scotch. Aaron figured he tasted mostly the same, just not sweet from the coffee. 

Kissing Spencer. He could manage that.

XxXxXxX

Aaron entered the bullpen late that Monday morning. He’d dropped Jack off at school and had stopped to get coffee for himself and Spencer at Spencer’s favorite coffee shop. It had been out of his way but worth it. He set the cup down on Spencer’s desk. 

Dave was waiting at the top of the stairs as he scaled them. 

“Good weekend?” Dave asked. 

“Wonderful. Jack and I spent yesterday at the Jeffersonian. Reid got us into some areas that are not normally allowed. I guess there are a few friends of his who work there with Agent Booth.”

“Not shocked with the IQs of those he works with. I was asking about your training partner.” 

Aaron turned as he heard the doors open. Spencer was just getting to work. He’d had an early eye doctor appointment as he’d had to cancel the last three due to a case. Spencer made a beeline for his desk, picking up the coffee and draining what seemed like half of it before he sought out Aaron. His face went soft and then he blushed.

“It wasn’t the best date in the world,” Aaron admitted. He turned away from looking at Spencer and looked at Dave instead. “The one I had after that though was better.”

“So the second date went better?”

“No. The sixty fifth and sixth dates went just like normal.” Aaron smiled at his words. Once he and Spencer had stopped making out like a pair of teens, Spencer had figured out exactly how many dates they had gone on over the past year. There were even a few dates that were thrown in that had just been him and Spencer eating takeout while sitting on hotel beds and talking over the cases they were working on. 

“So you two finally figured it out?” Dave gave him a smile that told Aaron that the profiler had known all about him and Spencer just like Morgan and Jack. He wondered whether the rest of the team knew as well. He was happy that no one had said a thing to him about it. He’d have probably freaked out. 

It was better this way.

“Yes. Jack’s happy and demanded pancakes Sunday morning after waking up Reid from the pullout way too early. I hadn’t even started coffee yet. I nearly had a riot on my hands. We ending up going to IHop.”

Dave only laughed. Aaron moved to his office, setting his things down and getting prepared for the day. Spencer had set up a real out to eat date for just the two of them for that night, if a case didn’t pop up. He was looking forward to it.  
**The End**


End file.
